Ashrootmar
History After a series of tribal wars, the seven villages of the Ashrootmar stood with only a fraction of their original numbers. Realizing that the fighting needed to stop, they formed a village under the assumption that they were the only people existing in the world. Society The Ashrootmar, being surrounded by the intricacies of the rainforest, are skilled in the medicinal arts. Shamans are employed to remember uses for various plants and naturally occurring substance in order to heal the populace. The villages’ shaman joined together and wrote their recipes and techniques in a medicinal journal with pictures of the plants. This was inspired by women deciding to write down their recipes for the first annual feast know as keme, good time. The recipes were shared so that as many women as possible could make a type dish from a different tribe. Thus was born the culinary arts. Marriage Marrying age for men is 16+; a female often waits till she is 21+ for health reasons. Love is important it is also an option. If two people do not agree to marry by the coming of age it is then an elder's choice. Group marriage happens after a couple has formed. Then they either keep or release their claim over each other. A marriage is always between male and female. Each man claims one woman for himself and vice versa, though another man can pleasure her with anything else and/or anywhere else. Each woman may only be inseminated by one male to ensure that she receives the right man's children. In group marriages, it is common for the members of the group to have no claims on children, who are raised selectively. Other forms of sex are accepted as long as it remains within that marriage group. A single person is allowed to join a group. Though it is rare it usually takes couples. All children are (sometimes/always) raised by the group. All women are expected when they come of age to maintain lactation. This is for children. Though it is also a symbol of love for a female to share her milk with adults of the marriage group after the children no longer need milk from the mother. A man is expected to bring home food and maintain the house, fire and tree. Ceramics The Ashrootmar have developed basic ceramic technology from several clay deposits found within the rainforest. Animals *Carrier Pigeons - carrier pigeons (some other kind of bird?) are sometimes used for relaying messages to nearby villages. *Mammoth - the mammoth has been domesticated over 3000 years ago and has been used for various purposes. They are used as pack animals for traders and transportation for village leaders. Though their value renders their use in warfare limited, the mammoth is used as a symbol of intimidation and are rarely defeated. *Hawk - the hawk is used in hunting. Though their use is limited within the dense forest canopy, they are used for their ability to hone in onto small prey. Plants Sukrit See main article, Sukrit